Taylor Swift One shots
by ltrltw
Summary: One shots based on the songs of Taylor Swift. Will contain Faberry, Brittana, Pezberry, Quintana or any other combination of these girls. Rating to be safe. So far covered: Our Song; Speak Now; Mine
1. Our Song

_So this are all one shots based on a Taylor Swift song, as you could read in the summary ;)_

_For some songs I already have ideas, but I'm open for prompts. _

_Please leave a review of what you thought._

_For those who have me on author alert, I know what you thinking: 'It is alive :O' _

_I'm just in a busy period right now, and when I try to write on my ongoing stories a massive writersblock comes on. But I keep faith that I will finish them one day :p_

**Pairing: Faberry**

I made some changes in the lyrics to fit the story better.

* * *

><p><em>Our song<em>

**She was riding shotgun with her hair undone  
>In the front seat of my car<br>I got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
>The other on her heart<strong>

"Rachel is there a point behind this?" Quinn didn't mean to sound annoyed, but she couldn't help it. If a Monday morning, with an extremely early morning cheerios practice wasn't bad enough as it was. Then add her loving, but obsessive girlfriend to it, who kept playing different songs and asking her opinion on every single one of them, any one would get annoyed. The pout on Rachel's face made her curse herself. Now she would spending the day making it up, just great.

"Quinn, this is of the uppermost importance. We must find a song that expresses who we are, that we both like. It took me quite some time to bring it back to those last twenty, and I look your opinion on them."

"And you know I love that you always do everything for 100%. But why are you finding such a song. I don't remember Mr. Schue giving such an assignment."

**She looks around, turn the radio down  
>I say, Baby is something wrong?<br>She says, Nothing I was just thinking  
>How we don't have a song?<strong>

"It's not for glee, you silly. I'm trying to find our song. I was just thinking yesterday that we don't have a song. And you do you know how important it is to have a song as couple. Couples with an own song have 35% more change to last, than couples who don't."

"Okay. I'll help you find our song. But not on Monday morning on this ridiculous time." Quinn gave in, she wasn't afraid that they would break up without a song. But not giving Rachel a song when she specifically asked for it, that could really hurt their relationship.

"I love this time of the morning. If I wasn't joining you to school, I would be on my elliptical right now." The diva happily said. Quinn grunted, why did her girl have to be such a morning person.

**I was walking up the front porch steps  
>After everything that day<br>Had gone all wrong or been trampled on  
>And lost and thrown away<strong>

During the rest of the day Rachel kept approaching Quinn with a list of songs, that could be suitable as their song. Not only did the list kept changing every time Rachel presented it. She also insisted that Quinn listened to each song that instant so they could discuss the pro's and con's.

"Please hide me," Quinn whispered to Santana, when she saw her girlfriend approach her with a big smile and another list in her hand.

"Trouble in paradise," Santana commented, before waving to get Rachel's attention. The diva came straight to the duo.

"I hate you," Quinn whispered as her girlfriend approached.

"Me too," the latina responded, before leaving the two lovebirds alone.

"Hey sweetheart, Quinn greeted Rachel with a kiss. Secretly hoping the smaller girl would forget all about her list. But luck was definitely not her side this day.

"Quinn, where at school," Rachel scolded her girlfriend, with a big smile on her face. "Anyways I've been able to bring it back to ten songs." Quinn cringed inwardly, while looking over the list.

"There isn't one song on here that you let me hear this morning."

"Well I didn't think they suited us that well after all. But if you've time I would like your opinion on them. Number 6 for instance, all though I like the lyrics, I'm not sure this upbeat song really is us." Quinn silenced Rachel once again with a kiss. "Quinn, school." Rachel hissed once again. "If you're not going to take this serious, I'll go to the auditorium." Quinn watched the diva turn around and stamp off. She really screwed this up.

**Got to the hallway, well, on my way  
>To my lovin' bed<br>I almost didn't notice all the roses  
>And the note that said<br>**  
>Rachel knew she overreacted a bit when she had stormed off to the auditorium. She just put so much thought in the songs she picked. Was it too much to ask of Quinn to put in the same time. She knew she could be obsessive, but the importance of an own song, was worth obsessing over.<p>

After her last class she went to her locker, where she saw only Tina. Which was weird, since Quinn always waited for her here. "Hey Rachel, Quinn asked if I could give you a ride home. She had to take care of something." The car ride was silent for the most part, which was weird, considering Rachel mostly talked a lot. "Are you and Quinn okay?" Tina asked when Rachel opened the door.

"I don't know," Rachel sighed. Maybe Quinn had cold feet with the mentioning of a song, maybe it made it all to real again. "Thanks for the ride." A little depressed Rachel entered her home. She didn't notice that the door wasn't locked anymore, even when both of her fathers were still at work. She dropped her bag and went straight to her room. She fell face down on her bed, without even looking at her surroundings. A soft chuckle made her look up. There was a bouquet of roses on her desk, and Quinn was standing behind the door.

**I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
>Waited for something to come along<br>That was as good as our song**

"You're such a drama queen sometimes." Before Rachel could interrupt, Quinn held up her hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't enthusiastic of the song suggestions. I will help you 100% from now on. Am I forgiven?"

"Of course Quinn, I probably came on a bit strong." Quinn took that as an invite to lay on the bed with the diva, cuddling.

"Let's just listen to the radio and wait for a song we both like, okay?" The diva agreed, but after less than five minutes the radio was long forgotten, as they found more interesting activity to do on a bed in an empty house.

It was a few days later, when Quinn stood fiddling in front of the glee club. She had told Rachel that she had found their song, that really described them. She just hoped the diva would like it. The country music started playing and she saw Rachel looking confused. This song was probably not one of those many lists she made. Quinn started singing, making a few adjustments to the song.

**'Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
>Sneakin' out late, tapping on her window<br>When we're on the phone and she talks real slow  
>'Cause it's late and her dad don't know<strong>

**Our song is the way she laughs**  
><strong>The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have<strong>  
><strong>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen<strong>  
><strong>Asking God if He could play it again<strong>  
><strong>Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah<strong>

**She was riding shotgun with her hair undone**  
><strong>In the front seat of my car<strong>  
><strong>She grabbed a pen and an old napkin<strong>  
><strong>And she wrote down our song<strong>

At the end of the song Rachel forget her own no PDA at school rule, when she kissed Quinn. "This song is perfect. I don't know why I didn't thought of it before. Of course country isn't really a style either of us listens, but still I should've …." Nobody figured out what Rachel should've, when Quinn silenced her once again with a kiss.

_The End_


	2. Speak Now

**Please leave a review! **

**Prompts are also welcome ;)**

**Pairing: Brittana en Pezberry  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Speak Now<strong>

**I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of boy<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl**

I arrived early at the church, too early for someone from New Directions to be here already. I had no doubt that they were all invited to the wedding. I was the only wedding crasher here. Well if she didn't want me to come, she shouldn't have placed that wedding announcement. And then they say I'm the stupid one. And they are not completely wrong, I was stupid to let you go.

**I sneak in and see your friends  
>And her snotty little family<br>All dressed in pastel  
>And she is yelling at a bridesmaid<br>Somewhere back inside a room  
>Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry<strong>

I see Rachel and her fathers talking and laughing. You're nowhere in sight. I know your parents kicked you out, once they found out you were gay. I wonder who is with you now. I wish I could be there for you, but she banned me from your lives. And I can't completely blame her, who wouldn't want you all to herself. And I did try to steal you back from her, although I doubt you even know that.

Her fathers go away, making sure that everything is perfect for their princess wedding. Kurt comes walking to Rachel and they start talking and arguing. Kurt points at big ribbon around the dress. He seems to be set on convincing Rachel to take it off. I've to agree it would been an improvement on the terrible dress she was wearing. Her clothing style didn't improve at all after high school. The dress was shaped like a pastry, with a patron of little stars on it. The skirt was too wide and too long, the sleeves too big and too wide. The whole dress was so wide it looked like she was almost drowning. And then there was that ribbon around her middle, with a big bow at her back. Her lifebuoy.

**This is  
>Surely not what you thought it would be<br>I lose myself in a daydream  
>Where I stand and say<br>**

More people start to arrive and I hide away. I follow a stairs up and end up at a balcony. This was surely the place where the choir would stand and sing during a mass. The balustrade was high, making it nearly impossible for anyone to see me, but I could see them. I wonder what I should do. All I want is for you to be happy, and maybe it's selfish to think I would make you the happiest. But I'm damn sure I could make you happier than Rachel ever could. I start to fantasize how our life together would be.

**Fond gestures are exchanged  
>And the organ starts to play<br>A song that sounds like a deathmarch**

**And I am hiding in the curtains**  
><strong>It seems that I was uninvited<strong>  
><strong>By your lovely bride-to-be<strong>

**She floats down the aisle**  
><strong>Like a pageant queen.<strong>  
><strong>But I know you wish it was me<strong>  
><strong>You wish it was me (Don't cha?)<strong>

The sound of the organ wakes me up from the wonderful life I was dreaming. I see you standing at the aisle, looking nervous. You were a beautiful white dress, that stops right under your knee's. It's tight and I can easily see you still have the same hot body as a few years ago. Puck is standing behind you, in a black tux. And I notice once again how much you sacrifice for her. When we were together, we talked and joked about our wedding, you were very clear. You wanted to walk into the church, doors slamming against the wall. The music would quickly start playing. Your bridesmaid would hurry after you. You would stop at the aisle, turn around, and watch me walk in. But you didn't have your big, dramatic entrance, the spotlight was on Rachel as always.

I hide in the curtains, just to make sure you wouldn't see me. As expected the whole of New Directions was in the audience, as well as Rachel's family. A few people I didn't know, maybe new friends or colleagues. Rachel smiled to everyone, with that enormous big smile of her. Kurt was walking in front of her, her bridesmaid.

I see the look in your eyes, it's not a happy look, or a sad look. More of acceptance. You accepted that this is your faith. That Rachel is the best you'll ever get. The love which you used to look at her disappeared. And I hope that in the back of your mind, you wish it was me.

**I hear the preacher say  
>"Speak now or forever hold your peace"<br>There's the silence, there's my last chance  
>I stand up with shaking hands<br>All eyes on me**

**Horrified looks from**  
><strong>Everyone in the room<strong>  
><strong>But I'm only looking at you<strong>.

The wedding ceremony is starting. The preacher says a welcome and tells us the story of how you two met. He doesn't have to tell me. I practically drove you to her. When you told me you loved me, and I wasn't ready. I panicked, I always pushed you to come forward with your feelings, but when you did I was scared. I didn't know if I loved you just as much as you loved me. And I was afraid I wasn't good enough, and broke up with you. So you could find someone better. She was there to comfort you and it grew in something more. And in the beginning I really thought you had found someone better. But now I know I was stupid, and I hope I wasn't too late to make it right again.

Finally the preacher says the words I was hoping for and dreading at the same time. But the look in your eyes convinced me I should give this a try. I've to let you know, that there are other options. You don't have to settle for her.

I step away from the curtains. And speak up loudly.

**I am not the kind of girl  
>Who should be rudely barging in<br>On a white veil occasion  
>But you are not the kind of girl<br>Who should be marrying the wrong girl!**

**So don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door**

**Don't wait or say a single vow**  
><strong>You need to hear me out<strong>

I notice all the eyes are on me, but I only look at you. I see a flicker of hope in your eyes.

**And they said, "speak now**

I defend my actions, before descending the stairs and walking out of the church. I said what I had to, now the ball was in your corner.

**And you say  
>Let's run away now<br>I'll meet you when I'm out  
>Of my tux at the back door<strong>

**Baby, I didn't say my vows**  
><strong>So glad you were around when they said<strong>  
><strong>Speak Now<strong>

It takes only two minutes, but it feels like a lifetime, when I see the doors opening. You're still in your dress, you run to me and kiss me passionately. The sound of people approaching makes her pull away. "I love you Santana, always have and always will."

"I love you too." She whispers, before she pulls me with her. She throws her bouquet backwards and I see a surprised Tina blush and look at Mike. We laugh as we run away, hand in hand.


	3. Mine

**So I did a own version of mine as a prompt of LaurenKnight13  
><strong>

**Please leave a review or a prompt  
><strong>

**Pairing: Quintana  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>You were in college working part time waiting tables<strong>

I raise my hand to get the attention of a waitress. This had been pointless. I should've know he wouldn't come. He hardly ever did, he always had business to attend. A good looking girl came my way. "So you've been stood up?" She casually asked, while clearing the table. I looked at her in shock, who the hell was so rude. I considered asking for the manager. 'You know, I would never let a beautiful girl like you down." She gave me a wink, before leaving me open mouthed. I only shut it, when another waitress came up to me, with the check. Opening the little book, I saw a little note. It wasn't hard to figure out who it was from.

_Want to go on a real date. I'm finished at three._

I checked the time, before sending back the check and order another drink. I couldn't believe I was actually going on a date, with someone I didn't even know.

**Left the small town, never looked back  
>I was a flight risk with a fear of falling<strong>

A little after three she was at my table again, wearing ripped jeans with a black shirt, saying _Karma is only a bitch if you are._ She saw me reading it and smiled. "My friends thought it was fitting." She offered me her hand and I gladly took it. "Santana, but you can call me whatever."

"Quinn, but you can call me Quinn." She let out a laugh at that, and led me out of the restaurant.

"Have fun Satan," the doorman said. She completely ignored him.

We walked a little, she never let go of my hand. Nor did I want her too. It had been a long time, since anyone had intrigued me this much. There was something charming about her, she made me do thing I normally wouldn't do.

"So you often pick-up people in the restaurant?"

"Only beautiful girls, who have been stood up."

"So you're good at it." I prey, not wanting to be just a game for her. She sounded like a player.

"You tell me, you're the first." She smiles again, making me forget all my doubts again. "You probably want to know some more about me." I nodded, waiting to see what she would tell me. "I'm from Lima, Ohio. The ring you wear is bigger on a map, than that town."

"It's a family heirloom. I'm not in a relationship, otherwise I wouldn't be on a date with you."

"Good, happened to me once before. And I'm not a second wife or a home wrecker, no matter what people think." There was a silence after that statement. There was some hurt in there, and I didn't want to ask further. "Anyways, I left there as soon as I could. Never went back. I'm going to NYU now. I'm going to be a awesome lawyer. And I'm gay, not bisexual, it's not a phase. I'm gay."

"I'm also gay." Wondering what brought out such a rant. "Moved around a lot, my father travels a lot for his work. I work at Cosmopolitan. What else would you like to know?'

**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts  
>I say can you believe it?<br>As we're lying on the couch  
>The moment I can see it<br>Yes, yes, I can see it now**

We made some small talk and I tried to find out where we're going, but she kept on saying it was a surprise. However we were stopped, when it started raining. One second it was only a drop, the next the rain came pouring down and thunder could be heard. "Fuck," she muttered before running and dragging me behind her. Going to a labyrinth of alleyways, she finally dragged me inside a tall building. Leading me up the stairs, she fumbled with keys before opening the door. "Home, sweet home. And before you ask, no I mostly don't bring first dates back home. It was just closest." She starts walking through the house, colleting things from different closets. It gives me time to look around. It was a small apartment, on one side there was a kitchen, with a table and three chairs. On the other side was a couch, a television and a smaller table holding different books and a laptop. There was one door, which I assumed let to a bathroom. Overall the feeling it gave me was homey. "Don't mind the mess," she was standing in front of me again. "Here I've some dry clothes for you. If you want to stay. Or I could call you a cab."

"Thanks. " I grabbed the clothes and towel out of her hands . "Bathroom over there."

"Yeah." I made my way over and quickly dried myself off and put on her clothes. Getting back in the room I saw she'd changed as well and was now wearing sweatpants and a shirt, just as I was. She patted on the couch and I sat down next to her. She was watching the weather channel, apparently this horrible weather would hold on the whole night. It was advised not to go outside, unless absolutely necessary. "You can stay here if you want."

"I would like that very much, thank you."

We order some pizza and watched movies. The awkward part came, when you started explaining that you only had a sofa-bed. After a rant about how you could sleep on the floor. We both are lying on the bed. You fall asleep quickly and I find it hard to believe, but I feel myself falling for you quickly.

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>**

After that night we called and texted daily. Finally after a week you asked me out again, to go on the date you wanted to take me the first time. She took me to the lake in Central Park. Every Friday night there was a open evening, with new artists playing. She had brought a blanket and a picnic. It was getting later and colder, and I shivered. Immediately I felt her arm around me, pulling me closer to her. It was a really great time.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<br>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
>You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes<p>

We've been dating for a couple of months. I stayed at her place more and more. She even emptied out a drawer so I could keep things there. I'd learned that her parents kicked her out, because she was gay. And I explained that the ring was from my mother, who passed away when I was young. And that I never had a mother figure in my life. My father married again, a lot, but no one stayed long. It learned me not to get attached to anyone, 'cause they would always leave. She promised me that she was never going to leave me.

**But we got bills to pay  
>We got nothing figured out<br>When it was hard to take  
>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about<br>**

But not everything stayed so good. You we're stubborn as ever, working more shifts to pay the bills. Even when I pointed out I'd enough money. But you refused, saying that you were able to fend for yourself and you didn't need my charity. It was our first fight, and I went home angry that night. The next day she showed up. Clearly impressed by the mansion. "Dad bought it, for wife number eight. He got it out of the divorce."

"Can I come in?" I lead her through the hall, to the living room. "I'm sorry. I overreacted, I didn't mean to hurt you. Just my whole life everybody told me I wasn't going anywhere, and I wasn't going to be anything better then a stripper. It's just my stupid pride, but I want to be able to take care of myself and pay my own bills. I wanted to proof everyone wrong. So I overreacted, and I'm so sorry."

I felt angry at whoever told her that she could only be a stripper. "It's okay. I get it know." I reassured, while giving her a hug. I was always so focused on my own insecurities, I forget she had ones of her own.

**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<strong>

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<p>

At our half year anniversary I took you to the park. With a picnic and a blanket. I opened the champagne. "You remember we were sitting her, at our second date. And you put your arm around me, you made me feel so safe. You know how hard it is for me to trust people, but you'd something from the first moment I met you. You're the best thing that has ever been mine." And we kissed, while city lights were on the water.

**Oh oh ohh  
>And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.<br>As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
>And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets<br>Braced myself for the goodbye  
>'Cause that's all I've ever known<br>And you took me by surprise  
>You said I'll never leave you alone<br>**

But it couldn't have been this great forever. I was staying at your place as usual and we were talking and joking about our future. When she mentioned that she wanted children, the more the merrier. I freaked out. Both our parents failed us, and I didn't want to ruin another one's life. I wasn't ready to be a parent.

"If you love me, you wouldn't force me to have children."

"If you loved me, you would consider it, before saying no." She fired back.

"I guess this is goodbye then." I whispered, before running outside. Tears were falling down my cheeks. It was over. It was hard to believe. You made me believe in love. But it was all a hoax after all. Love didn't exist.

I heard her running after me, and I turned around, waiting for her to break up with me. She grabbed my hands and pulled me close. " I love you and I'll never leave you alone. **  
>I remember how we felt sitting by the water<br>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter<br>She is the best thing that's ever been mine"**

**SPOILER!  
><strong>

**So I must say I was angry that they broke up. Of course they can make long distance work, if you would just let them try Ryan. At first I'd visioned mine as a Brittana version. Both because of the prompt and the stupid break-up this has become Quintana.  
><strong>

**Also, did anybody else miss Tike. The longest couple on Glee, and Mike is also away. But as always, they've been completely forgotten.  
><strong>

**So rant is over.  
><strong>


End file.
